


You and I *on hold*

by Yoshi_joshi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_joshi/pseuds/Yoshi_joshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At London High School<br/>they're are two types of<br/>people, jocks and nerds.<br/>What happens when these<br/>cliques mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashton

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! sorry if the chapter is short

"ASH!!! TIME TO GET UP SWEETIE!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Its my first day at a new school. Yay(he said sarcastically). Well there is one bright side to this. My best friends from my old school are going to my new school too, so I won't be the only new kid. I get up and head to the shower. After I finished my shower, I put on my favorite shirt, ripped skinny jeans and my converses. I grab my phone and run downstairs for breakfast. When i get to the kitchen I see that my mom has made pancakes. "Mmmmm. Smells good mum." My mom turns around and smiles. "Thanks Ashy. Oh, by the way Niall, Louis, Perrie and Michael are coming over before school." I hear the doorbell ring and I run to the door. I open it and see my 4 best friends smiling. I pull them into a group hug and let go. "Alright now where's the food." Niall says. Niall is Irish, has bleached hair but you can see the brown roots and has blue eyes. Louis has blue eyes, brown hair and has tan skin. Perrie has blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair. Lastly Michael has green eyes, and he changes his hair color a lot. Right now its a reverse skunk, its where its white with a black stripe in the middle. Anyways, after we finished breakfast we started walking to our new school. I was really nervous, I mean what if I get called names like at my old school. We get to the school and head to the front office. "Hi. How may I help you?" the lady at the front desk said. "Yes we just moved here and we would like our timetables." "Ok. Names?" "Niall Horan, Perrie Edwards, Ashton Irwin, Louis Tomlinson and Michael Clifford." The lady handed us our schedules and we started walking to class. I entered my first class and stopped. I saw the most beautiful guy ever. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and has a lip ring. I see that he has a varsity jacket on and a football(soccer ball) in his hand. I walk in and sit at the back of the classroom. Every now and then I glance at the mysterious boy and smile. I think I'm gonna like it here.


	2. Luke

I saw one that one of the new kids is in my class. I got excited because I might make a new friend. Plus he's really cute. I mean with his brown curly hair and hazel eyes, who wouldn't fall for him. I left my friends and walked over to where he was sitting. "Hi I'm Luke." He looked up and was instantly mesmerized by his eyes. "Hey I'm Ashton." I pulled a seat and sat beside him. "So you're one of the new kids?" "Yea or as we are already getting called 'Nerds'" I looked at him confused. "Why are they calling you that?" "Because I was one at my old school and apparently people found out and now I'm being called a nerd again." "Well don't worry, I wont call you a nerd." He smiled and i felt myself smile back. I heard my name being called and I see that class was about to start so I got up and sat in my seat. 

*After class*

"Hey guys!" I called out to my best friends. They stopped walking and waited for me to catch up. "Hey Lukey!" said Calum. Calum has brown hair and brown eyes. "Calum, don't annoy him." Liam another of m best friends said. Liam has brown hair that's in a quiff and big brown eyes that remind me of a puppy dog. "Hey guys, where are Harry and Zayn?" "Oh they met some new kids in class and are showing them around the school. Huh, I should have done that with Ashton. I'll ask him tomorrow and see if he wants one. "Here they come now." Harry has curly brown hair with sparking green eyes while Zayn has black hair styled in a quiff and brown eyes like Liam's. " So guys," I said "what do you after school?" "I was thinking we could hang out with a few friends we made during 1st period." "Sure. Well off to music class!" I said as I hopped on to Calum's back. We got to class and sat down in our usual spots when I noticed Ashton walk in with three other guys and a girl. " Hey Ashton!" I said. He looked over and smiled and walked over with his friends. "Hey Luke! Hi everybody." He said. The teacher walked in and they sat in front of us. "Alright class. Today you will get in pairs and write a song together." Said Mr. Sheeran our music teacher. When I looked around I saw that all of my friends paired up with one of Ash's friends. "So Ash, it looks like if we are working together." He smiles and nods. His smile is so pretty.And he's so adorable with his hazel eyes and curly hair and dimples. Wait I cant have a crush on a guy I don't even know. Can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky ending! I didn't really have inspiration today


	3. Chapter 3-Ashton/Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton meeting Luke's friends and Luke meets Ashton's friends  
> Niall flirts with Liam

~After Class~

"Hey guys" I said as I started walking with my friends to our next class. "Hey Ash. So who was the guy who was paired up with you?" Niall asked. I blushed and looked down. "Ohh Ashy's got a crush!" Perrie says. Then the whole group started chanting it on our way to Foods 1. "Oh shut up or I'll poison you all. Except for Niall. I'll just let him starve." I said as I walked in class with a smirk on my face. a few seconds later, they entered with scared looks on their faces. "Hey Calum!" Michael said. I looked around and saw that Luke and a few of his friends are coming this way. Apparently I wasn't the only was with a crush, because I saw Niall's face get red. I got out my phone and I opened a new message and typed 'do you have a crush on one of them' and I passed the phone to him. He looked at it then at me. He typed something and gave me my phone back. 

~The convo~ 

N:yes 

A:which 1 

N:the one with the quiff and the brown eyes 

A:theres two that match that description which one is it 

N:the one that I worked with in music class 

A:awwww that's so cute 

N:yea but don't tell him 

A:dont worry your secret is safe with me 

N:so who do you like 

A:the blonde one 

N:awwwwww 

Then the teacher came in so I put my phone away and class started. We ended making pizza, which Niall was really excited about. The guy who he likes, who's name I found out to be Liam chuckled and Niall blushes and jumped less. 

*Niall's POV* When I found out we were making pizza, I was so excited. I love pizza, well food in general. I was jumping while Perrie was spreading the sauce and Louis was sprinkling the cheese. I turned around and saw Liam chuckling. Great I already embarrassed myself in front of the most perfect human being in the world. I jumped less but still jumped around. I walked over to Liam and put my arm around his waist. "I saw you looking over at me. But I can't blame you, I am irresistible." Liam laughed and looked down at me. "Yea sure you are." I gasped and acted hurt. "Are you saying that I'm not irresistible? I see, goodbye Mr. Payne." I said as I walked away. Just to tease him, I swayed my hips as I did. I turned around and winked at him and started washing the dishes. When I was done, I started talking to Ash who saw all that went down with Liam. After the pizza was done, we sat down and began to eat. "Niall, you can only get two pieces. "Louis said. I looked at him with wide eyes "What are you trying do starve me?" I asked. Everybody started laughing. I pouted and crossed my arms. "Aww don't pout. Even though you look adorable." I felt someone whisper in my ear. I turned around and saw that it was Liam. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my face turn red. Man Liam is gonna be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! But hopefully you guys liked it. Who's POV should I do next? Leave names in the comments :)


	4. Niall/Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam hang out at the park after school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, school started and i had homework to do anyways enjoy!

~After school~  
After I got home after school, I immediately went to the fridge cuz man, am I hungry. After I finished my food, I walked to my room to do my homework. Once I sat down, my phone rang and an unknown number flashed on my phone. I hesitantly picked it up and answered. "Hi, is this Niall?" I know that voice anywhere. Its Liam, the angel I met at school. "Yea this is Niall, is this Liam?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Yea, so are you doing important right now?" he asked. "Not really, I finished my homework so I'm free, why do you ask?" I ask him. What if he asks me out? I will be so happy I will probably die from happiness. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park later, when I finish my homework." I smile and suddenly want to fanboy. "Or we could do your homework at the park. I can help you with it if you want." "Alright sounds good, so meet me at the park close to school in like 10 minutes k." I j yes and hang up. Since it takes 10 minutes for me to get to school, I put my shoes on and walk out the door

~Liam's POV~  
I can't believe he said yes! I'm so happy I cant wipe the smile off my face. "Bye mom. I'm going to the lark so a friend can help me with my homework." I walk out the door and head for the park. When I got there, I immediately noticed the blonde hair and walked over. "Hi Niall." I said as I put my binder down. "Hey Liam." He said sitting down next to me. I pulled my homework out and passed it to him. I understand it, because I'm pretty smart, but now I get to spend time with my favorite Irishman. "Oh this is easy" he said grabbing my pencil and a scrap piece of paper. I payed attention as he explained it. "You know, the way you explain it and do it, is much faster than how the teacher explained it. Like she made us do extra steps and stuff." I said as I did my homework using his method. I finished in half the time I would have if I used the teacher's method. I lut my homework away and look at Niall. "Wanna take a walk around the park?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed my binder. When he nodded, we started walking around until we found a secret passage. We walked in and walked until we saw that there was a meadow on the other side. Wow" we said at the same time. I put my stuff down and walked towards it. "Its beautiful." Niall said as he walked besides me. We decided to sit down and look around. We talked for a few hours until we noticed it was getting late. "I'll see you tomorrow Liam." Niall said as he started walking. "Wait! If you want I can drive you home." He just nodded and walked over to me. We got in my car and he told me where to turn. "I had fun." Niall said as we pulled up to his house. "Me too. Bye Niall." I said as he opened his door. Suddenly Niall leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed and bit my lip. He walked in his house and I drove home. I got out and I saw something that would change my life forever.  
~Fallen Angel~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do Larry, Malum or Zerrie next?


	5. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry walk home together after school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update. school has been very stressful rn.  
> hope you enjoy this short chapter

~After School~

"Hey curly." Louis said walking beside me. "Hey carrot lover." I said as we walked home. He lives close to me so we decided to walk home together. "So tell me more about yourself curly." He says looking at me. "Well my full name is Harry Edward Styles I'm from Holmes Chapel but moved here when I was 7. My favorite color is orange and I like cats." I said smiling. I feel like if I can be myself with him even though I met him today. "Tell me more about yourself." "My name is Louis William Tomlinson and I'm from Doncaster. I like carrots, I have a pigeon named Kevin, and I'm the oldest of five children." He says. I smile and shake my curls. "Haz do you wanna go to the park with me later?" He asks. "Haz? I like it. Sure Lou I'll go." I said with a slight blush on my cheeks. I can't wait till later today.


	6. Liam/Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about Liam and Zayn's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace that shows up is: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/415ULPmSPPL._SS400_.jpg
> 
> The diamonds on Liam's necklace was/are red while Zayn's were/are blue

Liam's POV:

I can't believe it! I thought I got rid of that thing years ago when I almost killed my best friend. I get out of my car and walk to the tree. I take the necklace (the picture) off the branch. I gulp and take a deep breath. I take my phone and call the only other person who would have one of these. "Hello? Zayn? Its Liam. We have a problem."

~Zayn's POV~

I am in my room listening to music when I hear my phone ring. "Hello." I say. "Hello? Zayn? Its Liam. We have a problem." "What kind of problem?" I'm confused right now. It must be a big problem if Liam is freaking out this bad. "Remember when we went through that phase?" "Yeah, how can I forget it. Why are you asking?" Liam took a deep breath before answering. "The necklace I burned is back." My eyes widened when what he told me settled in my head. "That's not possible! You burned it the same day I burned mine. You don't think mine is back do you?" I'm getting a little nervous now. "That's what I'm afraid of. Check your tree." I ran downstairs and I went to the front yard. I ran to the tree and saw a shiny object hanging from a branch. "Liam? What do you think this means?" "Remember when we told the necklaces that they should come back to us when we find our true loves? Well apparently we have met our soulmates and they followed orders." "Wait so that means.." "Yes Zayn, we either convert Niall and Perrie to our secret religion or they will be sacrificed." Oh..well this is might be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update! I was busy with exams and school but since I'm now on summer break I'll try to update more often.  
> Oh and if anybody wants to be a co-author just inbox me or kik me if you're interested  
> My kik is lili447


	7. Perrie

After school, I went home to do my homework and relax. After I finished my homework, I decided to take a dip in my pool. I changed into my bathing suit and cannonballed in my pool. After a while, I got bored so I decided to turn on the radio. I got out of the pool and turned on the radio before doing a few laps around the pool. I have been told that I should join the swim team, but I don't want to do it alone. Maybe I can get the boys to join with me. 

*After she finishes her laps*

I get out of the pool and go up to my room to shower. After that I eat dinner before brushing my teeth. I lay down on my bed and think about today. How I made a new friends, especially Zayn. He's so handsome and smart. He's funny and talented as well. I sigh as I feel my phone vibrate. I open it and see that its a text from Niall. It says how he hung out with Liam and how happy he is. I smile and message him back before putting my phone down. A few minutes later I get another message. I open and read it before dropping my phone. The message said 'we found you. Get ready little hybrids, we're coming to get you' How could they know where we are?


	8. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael writes a song and Louis, Niall, Ashton and Michael get news from Perrie that scares them

After I got home, I went straight to my room to play video games. I decided to play Assassin's Creed for a while until I got bored. When I finished my homework, which wasn't much, I decided to get on Youtube and listen to some music. While listening to All Time Low, I finished the song I started working on a few days ago. I then got my guitar and played with the cords until I got the one that sounded best with the song. Then I started to sing the song.  
For a while we pretended  
That we never had to end it  
But we knew we had to say goodbye  
You were crying at the airport  
When they closed the plane door  
I could barely hold it all inside

Torn in two  
And I know I shouldn't tell you  
But I just can't stop thinking of you  
Wherever you are

You  
Wherever you are  
Every night I almost call you  
Just to say it will be you  
Wherever you are

I could fly a thousand oceans  
But there's nothing that compares to  
What we had so I walk alone

I wish I didn't have to be gone  
Maybe you've already moved on  
But the truth is I don't want to know

Torn in two  
And I know I shouldn't tell you  
But I just can't stop thinking of you  
Wherever you are

You  
Wherever you are  
Every night I almost call you  
Just to say it will be you  
Wherever you are

You can say we'll be together  
Someday  
Nothing lasts forever  
Nothing stays the same  
So why can't I stop feeling this way

Torn in two  
And I know I shouldn't tell you  
But I just can't stop thinking of you  
Wherever you are

You  
Wherever you are  
Every night I almost call you  
Just to say it will be you  
Wherever you are 

When I finished singing, I made a mental note to show the others the song. I changed clothes and untied my tail and uncliped my ears. You see, I'm a kitty hybrid and I couldn't be happier. The only bad thing about it is the fact that I have to hide my tail and ears. Well, unless I'm around my friends and my parents. I climbed in bed and began reading the Hunger Games for like the 50th time (don't judge me I'm obsessed) when I heard my phone ring. I look at it and see that it's Pez that's calling me. "Hey Pez what's up?" I say getting comfortable. "Mikey call Ash, Lou and Ni and tell them to meet at your house now. There's something I have to tell you guys." She says and I have a feeling that she's shaking. "Ok. But is something wrong?" I asked, starting to get a little worried. "Yes, but I'll explain everything there." She said before hanging up. I bit my lip and called the guys and told them to come over. When they all got here, we sat in my room an looked at Perrie. "What was the important thing you needed to tell us twinsie?" Ni asks as he looks at Perrie. Perrie bites her lip and looks at all of us before saying "they know where we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long..hope you liked it


	9. Calum

Calum's POV: 

After I got home from optional practice, I went and took a shower before making myself some spaghetti. I heard my phone ring, so I ran to my room and grabbed it before going back to the kitchen. After I checked on the spaghetti, I looked and saw that Luke messaged me asking if he could come over. I messaged him back before draining the spaghetti. Right before I sat down, I heard Luke trip over the rug. I rolled my eyes at the clumsy man boy before getting up and grabbing another plate. When I walked back to the table, I saw him standing there holding Pengy and smiling like a idiot. "Why the creepy smile Lucas?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "Guess who just got a gig at Marty's pizzeria?!?" I look at him before squealing like a girl and hugging him. "I'm so proud of you Luke. When is your gig?" "it's on Friday. I was thinking of inviting Ashton and his friends but I don't know if I should." "You should. That way you can try to show off for him." Luke just blushed and giggled before grabbing some spaghetti and sauce.

After we finished eating, we watched some t.v. before he had to go home. After Luke left, I decided to go to the gym for a hour. I changed and grabbed my keys before getting in my car. When I got to the gym, I went straight for the treadmill. Then I lifted some weights before I got bored and left. On the way back home, I decided to stop by the store and buy some nutella and milk. When I got home, I put everything away before taking another shower and going to sleep. 

~The Next Morning~

When I woke up, I saw that it was 9:30 AM, so I decided to sleep for a few minutes. When I woke up the second time, I heard knocking at my door. "Who could that be?" I asked myself as I grabbed a shirt and put it on. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe who it was. "Hi. How did you know where I live?" "I'll explain later but for now I need your help."

 

A/N: Hi. Sorry it's so short and that it took me so long. I have a lot if things on my plate right now. Hope you liked it


End file.
